Sizes of wireless radiotelephone communications terminals (also referred to as mobile terminals) have been decreasing while the number of additional wireless features including different antenna performance criteria has been increasing. Correspondingly, there is increasing interest in providing small antennas that may operate in a variety of different frequency bands. For example, it may be desirable for a wireless radiotelephone communication terminal to operate within multiple frequency bands, for example, to allow use of more than one communications system/standard. For example, Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) is a digital mobile telephone system that may typically operate at a relatively low frequency band, such as between 824 MHz and 894 MHz and/or between 880 MHz and 960 MHz. Code Division Multiple Access is another digital mobile telephone system that may operate at frequency bands such as between 1710 MHz and 1755 MHz band and/or between 2110 MHz and 2170 MHz. Digital Communications System (DCS) is a digital mobile telephone system that may typically operate at relatively high frequency bands, such as between 1710 MHz and 1880 MHz. Personal Communication Services (PCS) is a digital mobile telephone system that may operate at frequency bands between 1850 MHz and 1990 MHz. In addition, global positioning systems (GPS) and/or Bluetooth systems may use frequencies of 1.575 and/or 2.4-2.48 GHz. Other frequency bands may be used in other jurisdictions. Accordingly, internal antennas that may operate at multiple frequency bands may be desirable.